legendsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Collar of Davy Crockett
The Collar of Davy Crockett is the 38th episode of Legends of the Hidden Temple. It was the 36th episode to air. Before each team was a bridge of floating rings. When Kirk gave the signal, the first player had to scramble across the floating rings to the other side of the moat. Once across, they then had to step off, signaling their partner to do the same. As always, when both players were across, they had to then run over and hit the gong. Born on a mountaintop in Tennessee, the most famous frontiersman in America was Davy Crockett. He was nicknamed "the King of the Wild Frontier" because he could run faster, jump higher, squat lower, dive deeper, stay under longer and come up drier than any other man in the whole country. When the Texas War of Independence started, Davy went down to help out. On the way, a raccoon crossed his path. Davy hunted it for miles, but the wily raccoon knew it was being followed. It climbed through the trees and hid in the hollows. Finally, Davy closed in on the raccoon in a clearing. The raccoon turned around, faced Davy and threw his front paws in the air as if to say "I give up." Davy just didn't have the heart to shoot him, so he let him go, but legend has it that first, he made the raccoon a collar with a wooden tag that said "Davy Crockett, let me go in peace." The Red Jaguars are 13-year-old Eric, who is a baseball pitcher who would pitch for the New York Yankees with a batting average of 400 (Kirk: "Very Ted Williams-like."), and 14-year-old Abby, who was once a gymnast. The Silver Snakes are 12-year-old Adam, who plays in chess tournaments and plans to watch Searching for Bobby Fischer, and 14-year-old Shannon, who wants to teach science and math. Alamo Flag Raise (Obelisk) When Texas fought to be free from Mexico, Davy Crockett joined up with the Alamo, where they raised the new flag of the state of Texas. Unfortunately, they lost; soon afterwards, the Alamo was waving a Mexican flag again. Here, Abby and Shannon had to raise two flags themselves. When Kirk gave the signal, they had to grab a Texas flag, stick it to their shirts, climb to the top of the obelisk, and place the flag in its holder. Then, they had to climb back down and repeat the process with a Mexican flag. The first player to raise both flags and come back down or the player furthest along in 60 seconds won. They both planted both of their flags at the top, but Abby made it down first with 25 seconds of spare time, awarding her a half pendant of life. Raccoon Tunnel (Dragon Tunnel) According to legend, a raccoon once gave himself up when he found out he was being tracked by Davy Crockett, but other raccoons were more stubborn. When Kirk gave the signal, Eric and Adam had to burrow through the dragon tunnels as quickly as they can, grab the stuffed raccoon on the other side, and bring it back to their starting side. The first player to make it back with their raccoon or the player furthest along in 60 seconds won. Eric made it back with his raccoon with 22 seconds of spare time, awarding him a half pendant of life. Waterfall Fishing (Bucket Ramp) As every good woodsman knows, bears love waterfalls, because it is a good place to fish. Before each team was a ramp with three buckets on each side with water and two rubber fish in each bucket. When Kirk gave the signal, one player from each team had to climb the ramp, dump one bucket, slide back down with their fish, high five their partner, signaling him/her to do the same. The first team to pull down all three of their buckets and slide back down or the team furthest along in 60 seconds won. The Silver Snakes managed to pull down their third bucket and slide down with 19 seconds of spare time, awarding them a full pendant of life, tying with the Red Jaguars. Tiebreaker Kirk: "Is the nickname of Texas the Six-Flag state, the Lone Star state---?" Adam correctly answered "The Lone Star State." sending him and Shannon to Olmec's Temple in search of the collar. Shannon was a confident player, and she had a fairly clever strategy in that she wanted to start on the lower floor, then proceed up from the Holes of Python. While that may not have worked out as she planned, she made it through the first three rooms of her path, meeting a Temple Guard in the Throne Room before she was forced to climb up into the Room of Fallen Columns instead of continue left. She moved quickly, but after being forced to scale the entire central shaft, an overzealous second Temple Guard took her out of the Observatory with 1:50 on the clock. Adam may have been slower, but this made the run more exciting, if nothing else. He completed the Treasury of Golden Orbs objective in fairly little time, and then made it into the Shrine of the Silver Monkey and grabbed the collar with 33 seconds left. He made it back through the Temple Gates with the collar 28 seconds later. The Collar of Davy Crockett Part 1 The Collar of Davy Crockett Part 2 * This was the only episode where an artifact placed in the shrine was placed on the pedestal instead of the left shelf. * Adam Umufual of the Silver Snakes previously appeared on Get the Picture in 1991. * The pendant on the collar was a Pendant of Life. * This is the last episode in Season 1 where the Tiebreaker was used. By extension, this is the last episode a team automatically goes to Olmec's Temple if the opposing team incorrectly answers the question. * When the spotters brought in the tiebreaker, the instrumental riff did not play, and a snippet of the theme music played when Kirk explained the tiebreaker. * This was the last episode in Season 1 where a team competed in the Temple Run after winning one Pendant of Life in the Temple Games. * This is the first of three episodes where the winning team scaled the entire central shaft and was able to win the grand prize. This was followed by The Lost Hornpipe of the Pirate Captain and The Jeweled Scabbard of Sforza. ** Of the three, this was the only one not done in Season 3 or done by a team of Green Monkeys. * The Purple Parrots and Orange Iguanas later appeared in The Treasure of Anne Bonny, with the former as the Red Jaguars and the latter wearing the same team color. * Within all three of the temple games, the winning contestants managed to complete the tasks with a few seconds to spare instead of reaching the time limit. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Layout IX Category:Artifacts Hidden in the Shrine Category:Red/Blue/Green/Silver Category:Red Jaguars vs. Silver Snakes Category:1 Pendant Category:Episodes That Used the Tiebreaker Category:Silver Snakes Category:Female Going First Category:Team Run Category:Win Category:Under One Minute Remaining Category:Episodes That Retained Original Prize Plugs Category:Artifacts Featured in the Board Game Category:Two Guards Encountered